Natives
Natives "Natives" is the generic term for the local indigenous tribes that live in the area around "Gilligan's Island," small island nations of Polynesian and Papuan aborigines somewhere in the castaways’ proximity. These tribes worship a number of gods, possibly deified ancestors, and practice a number of rites including cannibalism, head-hunting and a practice resembling Voodoo of the Caribbean Sea. Because of the possible limited number of islands in the region, it is very likely several of the natives encountered by the Castaways came from common islands. Some of these islands were populated by hostiles against foreign invaders and potential enemies. Others collected the heads of foreign enemies ("head-hunters") out of religious belief. One of the first tribes the castaways encountered were a race of cannibals who (allegedly) heard their musical overtures and believed it to be a prelude to an attack. Invading the island, they forced the castaways into a cave, but due to their primitive nature, they were momentarily pushed back three times by their unfamiliarity with radios, flashlights and fire extinguishers. The Professor, Skipper and Mr. Howell were captured each time, but the Professor must have broken the language barrier because the two "tribes" separated on friendly terms. Episode: Music Hath Charms It is possible the chief of this tribe may be the same chief who next appeared to the Castaways searching for a consort for his plus-sized daughter. The girl picked Gilligan, leading to further genial relations between the islands, but the union was intervened by the arrival of Haruki, a warrior coming to claim the girl as his own bride. Episode: Gilligan's Mother-in-Law It is unknown if Haruki was any relation to the Witch Doctor, who he resembled. Possibly upset over the castaways disturbing burial grounds in a cave on the island, he torments them with Voodoo curses and entrances the Professor, who he may have believed to be their equivalent of a shaman. When Gilligan turns his spells on him, he flees the island by swimming out through the lagoon. Episode: Voodoo The Castaways are next menaced by separate waves of invading warriors. One tribe announces their arrival by pounding on drums, but they are driven back by the effects of Gilligan's herbal medicine. Episode: Topsy-Turvy The next wave is an advance landing party of Kupaki warriors coming to visit their local sacred land on the island marked by a totem pole. Taking everyone captive, they are driven back by Gilligan posing as their long-dead king. Episode: High Man on the Totem Pole The Castaways also make peaceful relations with Kilani of the Matoba and her tribe after Gilligan rescues her from the lagoon. Men from Kilani's tribe, Ugundi and two others, come looking for her and revere Gilligan so much they consider him a god after he seemingly dies, but after he wakes up, they flee the island in a panic. Episode: Slave Girl The most interesting native the castaways encounter is King Kaliwani of a Papuan tribe who because of cargo ships near his island has picked up several American colloquiums as well a deep trust in white men. However, he is easily frustrated, trying to make Gilliana his bride, but he flees in terror after believing he has angered his gods. Episode: Gilligan the Goddess Gilligan and the castaways also find a high presence of native Marubi relics on their island, including native masks from a cave, a tiki statue of the god Kona, a gem from the statue of Metuzar and a native Kupaki totem pole with the faces of prominent chiefs and warriors of the region. Episode(s) * Gilligan the Goddess * Gilligan's Mother-in-Law * High Man on the Totem Pole * How to Be a Hero * Music Hath Charms * Slave Girl * Three to Get Ready * Two on a Raft * Voodoo * Waiting for Watubi ---- Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Season 2 Characters Category:Season 3 Characters Category:Supporting Characters